La vida en familia
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Después de que el muro de Berlín cayó, pensaron que todo sería mejor, al menos eso era lo que pensaban todos los demás, menos ellos dos, que sentían en su ser aquella separación. RuPru, Mpreg.


**La vida en familia**

**Resumen: **Después de que el muro de Berlín cayó, pensaron que todo sería mejor, al menos eso era lo que pensaban todos los demás, menos ellos dos, que sentían en su ser aquella separación.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no nos pertenecen, nosotros solamente jugamos con ellos.

**Capitulo 1**

_**Pensamientos**_

_Por BadguyxMoores_

742 palabras según word.

Un suspiro salió con suavidad de sus labios, creando aquella pequeña nube de vapor. Podía ver por la ventana como la nieve estaba cayendo sobre el jardín, dejando aquel césped lleno de una blanca capa helada, aunque para él el invierno en Berlín no era algo tan atroz después de todo, es decir, había pasado casi cincuenta años viviendo en la fría Unión Soviética, viajando por Moscú, Siberia y muchas ciudades entre ellas, con la nieve más fría de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Sus pálidos dedos se pusieron sobre la ventana, mirando así afuera de aquella, con sus ojos rojos fijos en el vacío realmente, se preguntaba que debía hacer.

Había luchado tanto para poder ser libre, pensó, buscando siempre alejarse de aquel país que lo había tenido bajo su mando por tantos años, pero ahora, se sentía vacío, sólo, y no podía evitarlo aunque lo quisiera, aunque se dijera una y otra vez que no debía sentirse de aquella manera, de aquella forma era la que se sentía.

Cerró sus ojos demasiado cansado. Desde que había vuelto a Alemania que no se sentía bien y se insistía a si mismo que era por el cambio que había sufrido, aunque en realidad no sabía que era lo que pasaba con él.

Estaba demasiado cansado en las mañanas y muchas veces ni siquiera podía con su cuerpo, sin contar aquellas nauseas que había estado sufriendo en un tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza con suavidad, queriendo alejar todo aquello de su mente, no quería pensar más, se dijo cansado, sólo quería descansar y no recordar todo lo que había vivido en la fría Rusia, cosas que muchos pensaban que habían sido las más atroces, realmente.

No quería recordar a las personas que conoció, en la forma en que le trataron, ni quería pensar en el dueño de aquella gran casa donde la familia soviética vivía... No quería pensar más en nada de eso, sin saber, que con su comportamiento, solo lograba preocupar más a su hermano. Ludwig, que poco a poco se había recuperado de perder la guerra, que había recuperado su amistad con Italia y Japón, se estrujaba las manos preocupado por su hermano, mientras el pequeño italiano le miraba a él con la preocupación en los ojos.

— Nee, ¿y si le preguntas que tiene? — Le dijo el italiano, sentado en la cama que siempre compartían por gusto del pequeño, y, para que negarlo, gusto propio del alemán. Este alzo los ojos azul cuelo al otro, con su semblante serio. ¿Como podía preguntar eso? No era precisamente el experto en relacionarse.

— Solo debe estar cansado, quien sabe que tanta cosa le hicieron... — Susurro, aferrándose a esa idea: Su hermano solo estaba cansado. Italia suspiro y asintió, abrazando al rubio para que ambos intentaran dormir un poco.

A muchos miles de kilómetros, donde la nieve caía en forma de ventisca y el General Invierno estaba más despierto, listo para pelear si era necesario, en la vieja casa que todos temían, la situación era... diferente. Después del incidente del muro de Berlín, en que se había ido el albino de esa mansión, el ambiente era tenso, y se respiraban problemas con cada inhalación. El dueño sabía que significaba todo eso: Independencia.

Pero, lejos de tomar la actitud que todos creyeron que tomaría, el rubio de gran tamaño se había encerrado en su recamara. No bajaba para comer, y gran parte del día la pasaba en cama, la otra parte bebiendo mayor cantidad de la usual en vodka y otros licores de la misma naturaleza. Los otros miembros de la familia soviética lo sabían, entendían su comportamiento, y aun así... aun así era la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse de ese yugo. Seguir el "ejemplo" del albino.

El rubio sabía que no faltaba poco para que todos terminasen yéndose de su lado, lo de aquel albino solamente había sido el principio, pero sentía, después de todo, que la perdida que más sentiría sería la de aquel hombre de unos ojos rojizos, que nunca lo miraron con miedo, siempre buscaban cuestionarlo y nunca terminar por ser intimidados por sus ojos amatistas, a los que todos tanto temían siempre.

Sólo quedaba que el tiempo pasará, que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero ya todos sabían que ocurriría con aquella nombrada guerra fría, la cual finalmente llegaría a su fin después de casi cuarenta y cinco años. Cuarenta y cinco años que vivió junto con el albino en su casa.


End file.
